The Price of Sins
by Devil's Whore
Summary: This is a yaoi, rated cause its gunna be dark. Its angst cause i'm a sadist and that's what I write, but there will be Romance. Main pairings Setojoey YamiYugi BakuraRyou MalikMarik TristanOtogi very distantly to one side maybe MaiAnzu
1. Default Chapter

DD: Okay summary. this will be a yaoi fanfic. Main pairing Seto/Joey and it is angst. That's what I write ppl I'm a sadist. Its slightly AU you'll see why later on. The *** marks mean scene change and sometimes time change. -_- ; sorry if it confuses you.  
  
Pure Rose: This story will have fluff!!  
  
DD: That's my hikari ignore her I always do.  
  
Pure Rose: *huggles her yami* you love me you know you do.  
  
DD: *sweatdrop* riiight anyway disclaimer. I don't own the show or the characters. If I did it would be a lot cooler. ^-^ blood is fun!!!  
  
The most pure among you will be reborn knowing, he shall pay for the sins. Do we have an agreement?  
  
.yes.  
  
A blond watched as they lowered his mothers body into the ground. Once everyone had left, he made a cut.  
  
***  
  
A year older he watched emotionless as his sister was lowered into a grave beside his mother's. It was raining. He made a cut.  
  
***  
  
Joey held back a cry as the glass shattered everywhere. The darkness claimed him. "You little whore I'll be back.!"  
  
***  
  
"Your honour he has been with eight different foster carers in the past four years, we are moving to make him a legal adult." The judge stared into the indifferent golden eyes of the fourteen year old. "Done."  
  
***  
  
DD: Its short but I'm not feeling to good, if ppl review I'll add next chapter asap, even if its only one person who reviews. (some updates may take awhile I keep getting banned off the net lol.)  
  
Pure Rose: The next chapter will be longer *glares* or I'll know why. Any pointers welcome. NO FLAMERS!!! ^-^ lol. 


	2. Chapter number two

AN: Here it is one of my quickest updates ever. This chapter isn't that good but it will make whatever comes later actually work lol review if you want to, if you don't I wont blame you. The thankyou's are after the chapter. ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own probably never will so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Owww." A small boy was on the ground looking up at another boy who looked a lot like him and had knocked him down. Yugi smiled shyly at his look-a-like. "Hello." He murmured. The other smiled softly and reached down to help him up. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Yugi muttered embarrassed.  
  
"That's alright Yugi I wasn't paying attention either." Yami replied pulling the other to his feet. "You're friends with Ryou aren't you?"  
  
Yugi nodded smiling openly. "Yep." He chirped.  
  
How can he be so cute? Yami smiled back. "His boyfriend is an aquaintence of mine."  
  
***  
  
"Yaaaami please." Wide violet eyes held crimson captive.  
  
"Of course chibi." Yami kissed Yugi gently then against his better judgement Yami took Yugi out for icecream. I am soo going to regret this!  
  
*** "Yami?"  
  
"Yes chibi?"  
  
Yugi blushed. "You know how you and Bakura shared an apartment and Bakura's moving in with Ryou?"  
  
"Yes Yugi?"  
  
"Weeeell I was wondering. wouldyouliketomoveinwithgrandpaandme?"  
  
Yami stared at Yugi for awhile, the smaller boy blushed a brilliant crimson and stared at the ground. Yami grinned. "I would love to little one." Before he could say anything he was hugged tightly and kissed.  
  
***  
  
Yugi held onto Yami's hand as he looked around their new high school. He pouted slightly. "I don't really like this place, even if it is bigger, why couldn't they have kept both school's running?" Ryou smiled softly as Bakura wrapped his arms possessively around him. "This will be better Yugi, this way all the funds will go to this high school instead of running two school's in the same town."  
  
"Still doesn't mean I have to like it!!!!" Yugi pouted.  
  
Mai walked up to them followed by the rest of the gang (AN:Joey isn't part of the gang yet.)  
  
"Hey guys." Ryou smiled at them all, then he frowned slightly looking around. "Where's Anzu?" (AN: me again, in this fic anzu and tea are two different ppl)  
  
Mai glared over at a group of girls. "Some preppy little tart named Tea is showing her around."  
  
Just then Anzu ran over and hid behind Mai. "Urgh don't let her near me again."  
  
Mai hugged Anzu close. "Sorry honey."  
  
Tea and a bunch of her Tea wannabe groupies sauntered over. "There you are Anzu."  
  
Suddenly she caught sight of Anzu's bishie friends.  
  
"Helllo." Tea leant on Otogi with a big slutty smile. "I'm Tea and since you boys are new here I'll give you a run down on everyone." She purred. Then latched onto Yami and Otogi dragging them around with the others trailing along behind stifling laughter at their friends predicament.  
  
"That lot over there are the only acceptable ones to socialise with. They're my friends." She managed to point without letting go of either of the guys. "That lot there are alright to say hello to in passing and have an occasional conversation with. Those group over there are the teachers pets and brainiacs don't ever talk with them unless you need them to do something for you. Those over at the grandstand are the druggos and near them are the ag fags." She gestured again.  
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Ag fags?"  
  
Tea turned to him rolling her eyes. "They do agriculture, you know they're all yay for cows and dirt." She said the word dirt as though it was a disgusting swear word ever. Yugi and Anzu made faces at each other.  
  
"Who's that?" Tristan asked pointing at a tall blond walking with a girl with purple hair.  
  
Tea gasped. "Oh my god! He's back, I thought they carted him off!"  
  
"No I heard from Stacey that they took him away but he got out!" One of Tea's preppies spoke up.  
  
"No I heard they got near the house and one of them dropped dead entering the yard!" Another spoke up. "Look! More suits!" A blonde said pointing to a lady and a man who walked out of the school building stopped to talk to the blond then left.  
  
"I can't believe they let him back they shouldn't be allowed to do that." One wannabe whispered to Tea.  
  
"Umm excuse me what's going on?" Yugi asked, the others listening curiously.  
  
"Joey Wheeler." Tea whispered theatrically horrified. "You don't ever ever ever talk to him! You don't even look in his direction if you can help it! Everyone knows about him, he went through like twelve foster families, they made him a legal adult when he was ten years old because he was too dangerous. Everyone he lived with has died! Apparently he killed his own father when he was eight." She glanced around, noticed that Joey had gone into the building and talked at a normal volume. "He's always in the" She paused then snatched Yami's timetable from him. "Oh no! You're doing art! And you're in his roll call."  
  
Yami looked at her. "We're all doing art." (AN: what a coincidence. There may be a few of those in this story)  
  
"But Joey does that! Don't socialise with him I'm serious its dangerous!" She grabbed Yugi in a rib breaking hug. Luckily the bell rang and she ran off.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked worriedly as they walked through the corridors trying to find roll call.  
  
"I think she broke me.' Yugi wheezed.  
  
The others laughed.  
  
"Guys this is the room." Malik said pointing and walking in. The rest looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
***  
  
DD: That's all for chapter two, not much happened but I'm building up to it I just had to explain a few things. By the way. ^-^ my exams are over. *dances madly*  
  
Pure Rose: You'll see Joey in the next chapter. And big thankies to all who reviewed.  
  
Shiva3000: Thankyou, it was deep? I'm about as deep as a mud puddle. But I like your story 'Enough'. That one's good and angsty, update it plz  
  
Kay and Fantasychick: here it is hope you don't hate it lol  
  
candie: you're hanging?. Queer. Any who hope you're less.um hanging now. 


	3. Chapter three

A/N: this update has taken a long time cause I didn't know what to write, thankyou to all who reviewed the last chapter, and a big thanx to my friend who threatened my very existence if this wasn't updated, love you to.  
  
Kumagoro-chan - thankyou for finding depth in my mudpuddle  
  
kittens have claws - thanks for the review though I'm still upset by you trying to kill me lol.  
  
Smoocher of Evil - I'll continue to the best of my ability, though it may take awhile please have faith  
  
Helen - I'll try but I cant make any guarantees, yep its about joey, and Malik had a line at the end of the last chapter  
  
evilgoddess1990 - thankies I'll do what I can  
  
Chapter three  
  
( previous )  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked worriedly as they walked through the corridors trying to find roll call.  
  
"I think she broke me.' Yugi wheezed.  
  
The others laughed.  
  
"Guys this is the room." Malik said pointing and walking in. The rest looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
***  
  
They walked in and sat in empty seats up the back. Joey was over the other side of the room sprawled out on his desk.  
  
The purple haired girl they had seen earlier sat on her desk facing him and speaking just loud enough so only he could hear.  
  
A young female teacher walked in and placed a sheet of paper on her desk before perching on the edge. She seemed oblivious to the fact that she wore a short skirt.  
  
"For all of you who don't know I'm Ms Pelwin. Now lets see here." She picked up a folder and began to call out the roll.  
  
After she had finished she read out the daily notices.  
  
"Jasmine, there's a note here for you."  
  
***  
  
"Hello, I'm Jasmine." Dark blue eyes smiled down at Yugi as they walked down the corridor. "I kinda have to show you all around and make sure you don't get lost today."  
  
"Hello." Yugi chirped back. "I'm Yugi, this is Yami, that's Anzu, Mai, Kaiba, Ryou. Bakura, Malik and Marik."  
  
Jasmine favoured them all with a kind smile. "Hello, hmm you know this may be easier if I get you all to wear name tags." She said with a laugh. Anzu smiled at her, Jasmine seemed like a nice person.  
  
Yami however frowned slightly. "That's weird." He muttered almost to himself.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi had heard him.  
  
Yami met Jasmine's eyes as she directed them threw the corridors. "I have the weirdest feeling I've met you before."  
  
"Really? Hmm you know I said the exact same thing to Joey when I first met him." She shrugged it off. "You're all in my Health class except Malik, Marik, Bakura, Tristan and ah Joey! There you are!" She reached over and grabbed the blond as he walked past. "Joey would you do me a favour? Of course you will! These guys are in your Science class take them there please, bye." She waved him off and ushered the others into their class room.  
  
The five guys looked at each other for a moment then Joey sighed. "This way."  
  
***  
  
"BAKURA NO!!!!" Tristan yelled as he tried to snatch a beaker from the albino's hand. BAFFM!! And the tube over the bunsen burner exploded.  
  
***  
  
All five boys now thoroughly blackened were unceremoniously kicked outside.  
  
"Go get yourselves cleaned up!" And the door was slammed closed.  
  
Joey shot an amused look at Bakura who was whimpering while nursing a very small burn on his hand.  
  
"Come on." Not waiting to see if they followed, Joey walked to a bathroom.  
  
***  
  
"Sooo is it true what they say about you?" Tristan asked while Joey held Bakura's hand underneath a running tap and ignored the albino's protests.  
  
"That depends on what they say." Joey replied.  
  
Tristan did a rough fill in on what Tea had told them.  
  
Joey smirked and let go of Bakura's hand. " It would be pretty bad for you all if it was true now wouldn't it?" He grinned. "No I did not kill my father when I was eight, I was nine actually." Seeing their stunned faces he relented. " Just jayin' as far as I know he could still be alive, wouldn't have a clue where he is though. It was eight foster families and three orphanages, and I've been a legal adult since I was fourteen not ten." Another smirk. "Anything else seeing as how we're having a big bonding moment?"  
  
"Allright then, who were those suits you were talking to?" Marik asked pulling away from Maliks neck.  
  
"People from a museum run by his sister, they want me to sell some of my art to them." He said gesturing to Malik.  
  
Malik nodded, "Isis said something about buying some pieces that would go in the main rooms."  
  
The bell rang. Joey stretched, "We have a double art period now."  
  
A/N: the next chapter will be out sooner lol. 


End file.
